Animalistic attraction no harem, No CRA
by kivey
Summary: this is just like the other one except there i no CRA interaction and the only one being with Naruto will be Tsume this is for those who like just these two as a couple and no one interfering
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Powerful Changes**

**Naruto's POV**

he knew the Chunnin exam's were up soon and since he was in it along with his entire team he wasn't going to get it easy. He and Sasuke had been getting in more fights and arguments ever since he had brought Sasuke back. Even though he brought the guy back the villagers still continued to hate him and the added hate from Sasuke and some from Sakura pushed him enough to make him angry. He was in the middle of one of his anger spouts when the Kyuubi contacted him.

'What do you want fox?' he asked angrily. **'Watch it kit I just want to talk.'** Kyuubi said with a scowl. 'What do you want to talk about.' he asked confused. **'I am willing to give you all of my powers to help you but I want to be able to feel your sense's and you will be through some pain since you body will change slightly.'** the Kyuubi said emotionless. 'Fine I accept.' he said.

He could feel a fire like pain run through his entire body and he fell to the ground in the forest. He blacked out from the pain. When he woke up he felt a uncomfortable pain in his tails. _'wait tails?'_ he turned his head around and saw nine long fox tails hanging from his tailbone. He scratched his head and felt two small fox ears on his head. 'Fox what the hell did you do?' he asked confused at his appearance.** 'well kit I changed your body so you could control all of my chakra.'** the Kyuubi explained. 'Fox how do you hide these?" he asked. **'Focus on them not being there.'** the Kyuubi explained.

He sighed and concentrated on the tails and ears not being there. He ran from there to the village. When he got there he was just in time for Tsunade to drag him to the arena for the Chunnin exams. He was confused he didn't expect them to be so soon. "Baa-chan aren't the exams in two days?" he asked confused. "You were gone for two days brat so hurry up." Tsunade said dragging him the rest of the way there. "Who will be watching?" he asked. "Tsume, Shizune, Kikashi, Gai, and Kurenai." Tsunade said.

He smiled at the first name called and heard a snicker from Tsunade which he sent a glare at. He waited with the rest of the Gennin by the post board to see what name would be called. He felt the gaze of almost every girl and some guys on him. He looked at them then continued looking at the post board. He sighed when he saw the names.

KIBA VS. NARUTO

he saw Kiba grinning at the match. He could 'hear dead' last and 'useless' coming from him and he scowled. He walked down to his side of the ring and waited for the doors to open. Once they did he entered the arena. He sighed and scowled then wondered how everyone would react if he beat Kiba and if he gave him many injury's. He was worried how Tsume would react to her son being beat.

**Tsume's POV**

she was interested in this match specifically because not only did it have her son but it had Naruto one of the people she actually loved besides her kids. She deeply hated there father for leaving for another women. She looked down at the ring and at the boy she raised her eyebrows at him. It had been at least three days since she saw him last and he looked more... feral. She smirked she vowed if he beat her son she would tell him her feelings but when they were in private.

**Naruto's POV**

he jumped as he saw Kiba fly at him with a kunai he continued to dodge at every attack and it just seemed to piss Kiba off more and more. He jumped up and kicked off Kiba's head and over him making him stumble. "Quit running." Kiba said angrily. "You know I was trying to go easy on you." he said earning the attention of everyone. "Yea right.** Gatsuga!**" Kiba yelled as he flew across the stadium at Naruto.

He sighed again as he waited on the other side of the arena he tensed and got ready to defend himself against the attack. He jumped away from the attack and rolled into a crouched position as Kiba charged up for another attack and yelled it out again. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." he yelled as 51 Naruto's popped up and 50 attacked Kiba. "What is this supposed to do?" Kiba asked tauntingly. "Enough to hold you." he said as the last Naruto helped him charged up the Rasengan

he continued charging the Rasengan and waited across the field as his clones got destroyed trying to hold back Kiba. He sighed as Kiba stood on the opposite side of the arena with some cuts and looked at Naruto with anger. "Alright lets end this." Kiba said as he charged at him. "Fine Rasengan." he said as he jumped into the air and heading towards Kiba.

He grinned and before he got to close to Kiba he dispelled it and punched Kiba halfway into the wall effectively knocking him out cold. He sighed as the match as called and he walked out of the arena without breaking a sweat.

**Tsume's POV**

she sat shocked in her seat watching what happened with awe she was surprised to see the Rasengan being used but grinned when he dispelled it and punched Kiba halfway into the wall. She smiled when it finished and he left without even breaking a sweat. She looked over at a bored Tsunade who just got done watching. "Well he is a keeper." Tsunade said into her ear. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked confused. "Oh come on I know how you feel towards him." Tsunade said grinning.

She sweat-dropped and looked over at Tsunade who was ushering her to go find him. She got up to leave and no one noticed as they thought she was going to see Kiba. She walked down the steps and towards where Naruto was going. She saw him delve deeper into the forest and then eventually stop in front of a tree and sit down leaning back against it. She grinned and moved around behind him and came up behind him.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here?" she asked effectively scarring him. "Well I was just enjoying the forest." Naruto said smiling at her. "Hey I have something to tell you." she said biting her lip as he looked at her. "What is it?" Naruto asked. "Well I made an agreement with myself and since you won I have to do it." she said. "What is it?" he asked confused. "Well I kind of love you." she said watching his reaction.

She saw him stiffen then look as if he wasn't there anymore as he thought about it. She smiled nervously and sat opposite of him which he glanced at her to see the change before it looked like he lost focus again. She tried to read his emotions but she couldn't as for the first time no emotion was put on his face.

**Naruto's POV**

**'Kit you know her feelings she wants to mate with you let her plus my instincts are yours now so if there is a potential mate you might be affected.'** the Kyuubi said to him while grinning. 'I know Fox I will.' he said before he cam back and saw her sitting there.

He grinned and could feel his instincts kicking in and he jumped at her knocking he over while grinning madly. Before she could say anything he kissed her hard while rubbing up against her earning a growl in response. He continued to grin at her as she rolled them over and was on top pinning him in place with her hands and legs.

"I love you to." he whispered into her ear earning a growl. "We are going to have some fun once your done with these exams." Tsume whispered into his ear. "I don't want to but I have to go back." he whispered to her earning a pout. "I should go to Hana might be up." Tsume whispered back before she pulled him up into a long kiss.

He started to kiss back and felt her tongue running across his so he fought hers back. There battle for dominance of the others mouth lasted a few minutes before a chuckle was heard next to them. He shot away from her looking for the intruder to see Tsunade standing there with a smile on her face. He heard a whine of protest before he heard an angry growl directed at Tsunade. He grinned over at Tsume before he turned back to Tsunade."What do you need." he asked. "The next and last match is you and Gaara." Tsunade said with a smirk.

He paled slightly then grinned and ran back to the compound to have his battle. He walked in and past a bunch of kids who gave him sorry looks. He ignored them and their arrogant views. He walked into the arena and saw Gaara across the Arena grinning madly. He grinned back and could feel Gaara losing control. He frowned before he let go of his control. He heard a few gasps at his appearance change and he waited until the match started.

Once it did he charged across the arena with Gaara doing the same. Once they reached the middle they started beating each other. He got nailed in the face and flipped backwards skidding to a stop a few feet away. He growled and ran back at him getting back into the fight. He could tell Gaara lost complete control to the Demon sealed in him. He grimaced as he felt the rush of power let go he could see the Chakra visible. He let his visible and took his chakra enhanced hands to the test.

He finally managed to pin Gaara with the Demon thrashing the body to break free. "Listen to me I have the great Kyuubi sealed in me you will stay sealed and not bother this boy or I will find a way to destroy you." he said into Gaara's ear directed at the demon. "Yes of course great Kyuubi as you wish." The demon whispered back. He let him go as the match was called. "Naruto what happened to the demon?" Gaara asked. "He will not bother you anymore." he said smiling before he left the arena.

He got cornered in the forest again by Tsume. "Hey I told you we were going to have some fun after." Tsume said in his ear before kissing him. "I know lets go." he said in here ear. "OK but don't kill Kiba if he barges in after." Tsume said. "I wont I will just kick his ass." he said with a grin. As soon as he said that he was kissed forcefully and batted her tongue again for dominance before he found himself on a soft bed.

He saw a fur blanketed bed with some pelts on her wall from animals she killed. He didn't see any fox or wolf and smiled at that. Before he could comment she ground into him and kissed him again. He flipped them over and rubbed her D cup breasts through her shirt earning a growl. He felt her rip off his shirt and pants and knew they were trashed. He pulled off her shirt and pants to find her not wearing a bra.

He kneaded her breasts softly and kissed deeply. He started kissing her jaw line working down her neck and collar. He heard her moan and licked her right nipple while pinching her left. She bit down gently. "N-Naruto stop teasing." Tsume said softly. He grinned up at her and felt her take off his boxers as he slid off her thong. "I need you now." Tsume whispered into his ear. He grinned and rubbed his head across her entrance earning a groan.

He entered slowly and groaned from the tightness and got pushed onto his back as she moved up and down slowly quickening with each minute. He felt her head on his neck and her bite into it. He could feel her break the skin and it drove him slightly over the edge as he moved faster and harder. He felt an incredible pleasure as she bit harder into his collar. He turned his head and bit into her collar and after he did it she moaned in pleasure.

He could feel himself getting close. "Tsume I'm coming." he warned. "Cum in me I am to." she whispered into his ear as she moved faster and harder and he meet her thrust with his own. He felt her cum and it tightened so much he released into her and moaned as she bit harder into his collar. He could feel her resting on his chest sleepily. He rubbed her head and kissed her before she fell asleep. He fell asleep right after her.

**Tsume's POV**

she bit into his neck hard marking him for everyone to see. She could feel him moving quickly in her and she moaned in pleasure when he bit her neck. She was in complete ecstasy and pleasure as she slammed on him earning groans and moans from him. She could feel herself getting close and knew he must be to.

"Tsume I'm coming." he warned her with a groan. "Cum in me I am to." she whispered into his ear as he moved faster and harder with each thrust. She came hard and she clenched tight around him and felt him release. She bit hard into his shoulder and rested sleepily on his chest. She felt him rub her head and kiss her before she passed out.

She woke up early in the morning and sank her teeth back into the mark to keep it as a scar. Felt him do the same to her own. She felt warm and so comfortable in his arms and she let go after a while and sighed into his chest quietly. She listened to his heartbeat and smiled as she listened to the steady beating. She soon fell asleep again.

**Naruto's POV**

he woke up and felt a small throbbing in his collar and a weight on his chest. He noticed he wasn't in his apartment. When he looked down and saw Tsume he remembered last night and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He kissed her awake and found himself in a full blown make-out session and everything was getting even more heated up and she ground into him. He stopped and smiled at her before urging her to get up and ready for the day.

He heard a slamming noise and running and some yelling. He sighed as the noise got closer and louder. He knew Kiba was going to get pissed when he saw him. He looked at the door expecting it to burst open and he wasn't surprised when it did. He was lucky as they both just got done getting dressed. She saw Kiba standing there with a shocked expression on his face that turned to anger. The triplets and Kuromaru bowed there heads to him and turned glaring at Kiba asking him again to leave the room.

Akamaru bowed his head as he reached the top of the steps and attempted to persuade Kiba to leave the room before they were forced to get him out or his mother would force him out. He could tell Kiba wasn't listening to them because of the blind rage running through his system. "Well it seems that threatening and persuasion wont work with Kiba in this state. He looked at Tsume and saw how pissed she was at her son.

"OK guys we need to knock him out." he said approaching Kiba slowly. Before he could reach Kiba Akamaru the triplets and Kuromaru tackled Kiba and knocked him out. He stopped and watched them drag Kiba out of the room. He sat down as the dogs came back and laid down in front of him expecting instruction. "You guys can go do whatever you want to do." he said smiling.

He sighed in relief as Kiba was taken care of but got a headache at trying to explain everything to Hana and Kiba without yelling. He didn't really care but he was still trying to find a way to tell them without getting yelled at. He felt Tsume sit in his lap and lean back against him. "Hmm I think I found my new seat." Tsume said. "Hmm well I think I found my new source of happiness." he said kissing her.

He sighed and waited for a while and knew that since he passed the Chunnin exams he would need to report to the Hokage later on. He would have to do it after Noon as he still needed to run from Kiba and find his team. He got up pulling Tsume up with him and with her walked down the steps and to the kitchen to grab something to eat before he left for training. He walked in with Tsume and sat down with her on his lap as they ate.

He saw Hana walk in and blush slightly before she noticed Kiba out cold on the couch and she sighed knowing what he must have done. He looked at her a smiled before he made to leave. He was about to leave the house as Tsume kissed him then let him shuunshin away to the training grounds. He appeared and sat down with his two teammates wondering what the mark on his collar meant. He saw Kikashi's eyes widen when he saw the mark and then a tear fall with a smile.

**Tsume's POV**

after he left for his training she left for the Hokages tower and when she got into the room and sat down Tsunade was standing in front of her looking at the mark on her collar. "OK that's it spill how was it?" Tsunade asked. She explained in great detail which made Tsunade get a bloody nose twice. "Damn I should have never let you have him." Tsunade said. "Yea well to late your mistake." Tsume said sitting there.

"Well I think Jiraiya might follow you guys around and use you guys as his new research." Tsunade said grinning. She frowned at the thought of the biggest pervert using her as research for one of his books. She left still frowning as she walked back to her house. She continued rejecting the constant offer of a drink from random guys that just wanted to get into her pants.

She finally reached her house again and entered to see Kiba running around the house looking for Naruto. "When I find Naruto I am going to kill him for being in this house!" Kiba yelled. A vein pulsed in her head and she grabbed him by the collar lifting him up to her face. "You will not touch Naruto." she told him. She saw him look at the mark on her collar and he turned wide eyed and pissed. "I don't care what you say I will kill him for marking you." Kiba said in a pissed voice.

The vein pulsed in her head again as she looked at him. "Don't you understand the triplets, Akamaru, and Kuromaru respect him as their leader you will get no where because they will protect him." she said getting in his face. She saw him paled then look over at Akamaru who nodded his head. "You cant change anything and I wont let you hurt him either." she said in his face after letting him down. She walked by him and into her bed room finding his clothes still on the floor destroyed.

She grinned at the damage to the clothes happy she finally got him to lose his only pair of the horrible suit. She had given him some of the clothes she kept off of the ninja she found dead. She left through the door and headed around the village to go watch the training that he was going to placed through. She grinned when she felt his chakra and smelt him and it directed her to a clearing that he was standing in with the rest of his team with Kikashi slack jawed at the mark on his neck.

She chuckled a bit and saw Naruto's ears twitch when he heard her but no one else did. She continued to watch from her perch on a tree not far away. She sighed at the look on Kikashi's face well the part of the face you can easily see. She shifted her gaze to the clueless teammates of Naruto's team and she shook her head at them.

**Naruto's POV**

he continued to look at Kikashi who was slack jawed at the mark. He raised and eyebrow at him and his great hearing heard a chuckle from a voice he knew. He smiled slightly and after a while Kikashi finally stopped starring and began to speak again. "Naruto can I speak with you for a moment." Kikashi asked turning to walk away into the forest. He sighed and followed after him and meet with him at a small clearing not far away.

"How in hell did you get Tsume." Kikashi asked in awe. "Heh we just did and we are going to continue." he said. "You are blessed." Kikashi said. He laughed and then turned serious as kikashi thought out loud about telling Jiraiya. He shook his head at him and turned around to leave and go back to the clearing. He smiled when he felt his teammates presence come right after Kikashi's first question. When he got back to the clearing he saw his teammates sitting not far away but it looked as if they ran to get there.

"OK well I have some important things to do so we will meet here three days from now at 9 in the morning." Kikashi said glancing at him. He sighed and let Kikashi walk away before he walked off into the forest to the area he heard Tsume last. He walked farther into it and could feel her presence above him and not to far ahead. He jumped up and to her tree landing right behind her. "Hey what are you looking for?" he asked with a grin at her reaction.

"Hmm I was just looking for you." Tsume said with a smile. "Alright well were will we go My place or yours?" he asked in her ear earning a shiver. "Yours Kiba isn't very happy with you or me the insolent brat." Tsume said angrily. He smiled and shuunshined them away to his apartment which he hoped wasn't destroyed. He held up a hand once he appeared in front of the door and entered to find the place complete ash and destroyed.

"Well it seems we wont be staying here." he said as he pointed to his destroyed apartment. He could see the frown on her face and he laid his arm over her shoulders leading her away. Before he could say anything she Shuunshined them to her house. He saw the front door and then saw the Dogs bow there heads before they went back to what they were doing. He smiled and followed her into the house and then saw Kiba walking through the hallway.

"What is he doing back?" Kiba asked angrily. "Kiba listen closely his apartment was burned down so he will be staying here for a while or forever who knows." Tsume said in response curtly. He grinned at the pissed off look that Kiba had then even more as he saw Hana giving him a Hard look. He watched as they left the hallway and went to their rooms. He sighed and continued following Tsume to her room and walked up the steps to the trap door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: attachment**

**Naruto's POV**

he walked into the room and heard the trap door slam shut. He turned around and was tackled to the floor by Tsume who wore a grin. He grinned back and tried to move but couldn't as she had pinned his legs and arms. He was tortured by her kisses that were soft and light and at the fact he couldn't do anything about it. "Someone seems eager." he said making her grin wider. "Yes today was tough and boring and I hated not having you around." Tsume said.

He grinned wider and looked at her face. "Can you keep the appearance you had when you were fighting Gaara I have a feeling that is what you now really look like." Tsume said in his ear. He smiled and let his new look return. He looked at her as she kissed him deeply again and he finally got his arms a legs free. Before she could do anything he flipped them over and forced her back. He eventually felt her break off. "We should go to sleep." Tsume said. "Alright." he said smiling before entering the bed with her and falling asleep.

He woke up early the next day and left the bed walking into the shower taking a quick one. Once he got back he saw Tsume sitting up rubbing her eyes looking around for him. He went up behind her and hugged her. "What are you looking for?" he whispered into her ear as she leaned back into him. "You I was so warm before you left." Tsume whispered back. "Sorry but I had to get up you want to take a walk?" he asked. "Sure." Tsume responded before getting dressed.

He waited by the front door for her and saw Hana walking in the halls towards the door. "Hey Hana." he said smiling. "Hey Naruto so having fun?" she asked with a grin. "It depends on what you mean by fun and who with?" he said grinning making her blush. He saw her shake her head and leave through the door he was standing by. He turned back just in time to get tackled to the ground. He rolled them over so he was on top of Tsume.

"Oh damn I thought I had you there." Tsume said pouting. "You had me for a while yesterday but you cant control me." he said with a grin as he kissed he neck. "You never know when I will start..." he said kissing down her collar. "Or stop." he said getting up bringing her with him. "Damn you when we get back you are in for it." Tsume said with a perverted grin. "OH I know but it depends if you can stay in control or you might be in for it." he whispered into her ear.

He walked out of the house with her right next to him. They were walking through the village for some time ignoring the glares Naruto got constantly which just increased since he kept his new natural look. "So Naruto how is the training and missions?" Tsume said. "Very boring there all D or C ranked and the training I already know." he replied earning a frown from her. They were both brought out of there conversation by Shizune who ran up to them out of breath.

"I have some Interesting and awkward news for the both of you." Shizune said. "What is it?" Tsume asked. "Well apparently both of your family's had a marriage contract that couldn't be acted on and it has to be fulfilled by you two." Shizune said expecting what she saw. They both had there mouths drop open then grinned shocking her. "Wow I cant believe our family's were way ahead of us." he said. "What do you mean Naruto?" Shizune asked.

"I cant believe you don't know well me and Tsume we are already mated." he said earning a jaw drop from Shizune which made him sweat drop. He figured she knew partially because he thought Tsunade knew and that she would tell Shizune. "So that's why Tsunade was almost speechless when I got the order to tell you guys." Shizune said. "Yea I guess so." he said with a nervous grin. "So Tsume do you have any thing planned out on where to go?" he asked.

"Well Tonight we are meeting with all of your friends and mine for a large dinner." Tsume said. "Alright I would guess that Shizune and Tsunade is invited right?" he asked. "Yes. Shizune don't say anything in front of them." Tsume said turning to her. "Alright." Shizune said before leaving. He continued walking with Tsume for most of the small amount of time they had left because of the hours long talk with Shizune and how late they got up.

When they reached the end of their walk in front of her house he walked in after her and she dragged him into the bed room to get ready. "Geez Tsume I know your eager but damn already cornering me?" he said teasingly into her ear. "Maybe I am maybe I am not but not right now later." Tsume said teasingly in his ear. He grinned and grabbed some clothes and got dressed again after taking his sweaty clothes off.

When they got to the reasturant they were directed to a large line of tables. He sat down next to her in the only open seats. He listened in on most of the conversations and smiled at a lot of them but went wide eyed as a few minutes into the dinner he saw an evil glint in Tsunade's eyes. "Baa-chan don't say what I think you are going to say." he said. "Well since you wont stop calling me that I will." Tsunade said with a vein popping out of her fore-head.

"Hey Tsume how was he?" Tsunade asked earning the attention of everyone at the table. His eyes widened and he fell backwards with his chair from the spit take he shot out. He looked up and saw Tsunade grinning from ear to ear and Tsume with a light blush. He started to grin as she got back at Tsunade by descripting the whole thing much to his pleasure and displeasure. He saw every one of the guys get a massive nose-bleed and shoot out of their chairs and he saw a few girls holding their noses.

He laughed long and hard at what happened to each of them but it seemed Tsunade was stricken the most by the fact that it was that good so she glared at Tsume while she got a small nose-bleed. He was rolling across the floor holding his sides laughing until he started coughing. He sat up with a shit eating grin and for the entire dinner his grin didn't stop it just grew when a few nose-bleeds started when a few girls looked at him. The dinner ended quickly when a few of the people couldn't take being in the same room getting nose-bleeds all the time.

**Not far away in the council meeting Danzo's POV**

he was wearing a shit eating grin he was finally able to get back at Naruto for all of the pranks the kid pulled on him and for being the demon. He knew this information would make his life a living hell. "Yes well I have some interesting information on Tsume." he said with a grin when the council looked at him waiting for the information. "Well she is mated to Naruto and I vote that we find the father of Kiba to get them to seperate. We cant allow to have one of us corrupted." he said earning first shocked looks from the council members then a nod the shinobi ones scowled and shook theres but the vote was majority.

**Kivey: sorry for the cliffy but it was perfect timing and well it just makes you want what will happen to Tsume? Find out in my next chapter wow that sounded like an ending to a TV show.**


End file.
